Amulet
The Amulet is a Neck Item in Club Penguin. It is the key item to enter the Fire Dojo and play Card-Jitsu Fire and Water Dojo and play Card-Jitsu Water. Only Member Ninja can purchase this item from the Martial Artworks catalog for 200 coins, although it was available for Non-Members in November 2011. When you become a Fire Ninja, the Fire Gem will be added on to your amulet. And when you become a Water Ninja, you get the Water Gem added on to your amulet. Trivia *There used to be a sign in the Dojo Courtyard saying "HELP GOLDSMITHS BUILD AMULETS", with blueprints for the amulets and an actual amulet. It was taken down after Card-Jitsu Fire was released. *There is an amulet pattern on the floor of the Ninja Hideout. *As of right now, only the Fire Gem and Water Gem are available to receive. The only one left is the Snow Gem. *It is unknown what will happen when all gems are collected. *There are rumors that would be a fourth dojo related with the central gem (black) that will have a new game Card-Jitsu Shadow. *For a brief period of time, Sensei has allowed Non-Members to access the different dojos, during the Card-Jitsu Party. *Many thought that the Amulet would be unavailable for Non-Members after December 6th, but that has not happened. *If you have a gem(water or fire) the Amulet on the ground glows. *If you have the Fire or Water Gem, (or both) the red or blue coloration will not appear on the Amulet in-game, possibly due to its small size in-game. *The Amulet became a Non-Member item during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 and has since remained a Non-Member item. *Most non members wear this and pretend to be rich by wearing it! *In the Ninja Hideout, there is an Amulet placed on the ground, which reminds Duenos inscription- a known old latin text. *It is worn a lot by non members. *There was a glitch on French servers before the Amulet was released where you could see the Amulet in the Martial Artworks catalouge. If you clicked to buy it, it would have a loading screen that lasts forever. *Many Member Penguins were angry at the Card Jitsu Party since they had to buy the amulet and have a membership while non-members got it for free and without a membership. *The center gem, which is rumored as the shadow gem, probably is already added to your amulet because you mastered Card-Jitsu, not Card-Jitsu Shadow. Description *"Behold the Amulet. A symbol of power and skill, and a key to mastering the elements. Continue your journey by opening the hidden doors in this room. The next Dojo awaits." Gallery File:AmuletWithFireGem.png|The Amulet with the Fire Gem water-gem-amulet.png|The Amulet with a Water Gem File:All_Gems.png|An amulet with all element gems Amulet.gif|Animation of the Amulet with all gems (Click to watch animation) File:Fiya.JPEG|The message to Members without an Amulet Sensei's Full Amulet.jpg|Sensei's Amulet. Note he owns all the Gems Eng.jpg|Player wearing it on their Player Card Sit.jpg|Player wearing it (in-game) Amulet-FireWaterGem.PNG|The Amulet with Fire and Water Gems Flex217-CP13.PNG|Player with Water and Fire Gem on their Player Card amulet-complete.jpg|What the full amulet looks like 150px-4726672.png|An amulet on a player card See also *Martial Artworks *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Shadow SWF *Amulet (icon) *Amulet (sprites) *Amulet (paper) Category:Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Ninjas Category:Clothing Category:Neck Items Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Gems & Amulet Category:Card-Jitsu Gems Category:Article Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Card-Jitsu Series Category:Card Jitsu Category:amulet